The new life
by EdensRose
Summary: Let's say the curse never happened and Emma grew up a Princess in the Enchanted forest. However destiny is destiny, and Princess Emma still has her own adventures to follow
1. Chapter 1

So let me start this from a less confusing standpoint. At least I wish I were able too however my whole life seems to be a huge mess. I somehow managed to get through it.

I wasn't your average princess, there really wasn't anything ladylike about me. My parent's humored me for a bit, giving me some freedom here and there. A princess learning how to sword fight and shoot an arrow from a bow seemed unheard of but my mother...my mother was one too. Being on the run for false accusations and literally fighting in the front lines to win back her kingdom did that to her. It didn't make my father run for the hills either. They fought together side by side and won.

Thus I was born into the safe haven that was the Enchanted Forest.

Princess Emma.

I was pretty wild for a princess still, despite how much my mother tried to get me in dresses and balls I was never interested. Still I tried for her, we had a deal. If she let me pick up a sword, I would take whatever princess lessons she'd push on me. My father on the other hand, as I got older he wanted me to do a lot less brute activities and start practicing my lute. I knew my mother felt the same.

"It was fine when you were eight but you're almost sixteen now. Please act more ladylike." he'd tell me.

All through out my childhood my parents had gotten complaints from the parents of my best friend Alexandra. Apparently I was being an influence on her, still so long as she kept her parent's happy she'd come and see me. Alexandra has been my best friend since birth. I was a little older and even though we were so different she still came to visit. I'm sure my parents were hoping she'd be an influence on me.

I walked along the castle halls as the sun was setting, I felt rather pensive. Even though my parents always insisted that there was peace in the Enchanted kingdom once more I wasn't so convinced, I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I knew there was evil in this kingdom and I was always ready to defend myself. I seldom wore large gowns that would slow me down, and I always had a small dagger attached to my leg just incase trouble came knocking. Far too many crooks out there looking to kidnap a princess. A rich one at that.

I came to a big wooden door, upon opening it the dim light of the sunset illuminated stone steps. Stepping inside without a candle I shut the door enveloping myself in pitch black darkness. I took a deep breath, I had always been scared of the dark.

"Come on..." I whispered cautiously taking each step, hugging the wall as I went down.

"Come on!" I said again this time more agitated.

On cue the tiny blue stones began to glow on the ground, leading my way safely.

"There we go" I relaxed walking quicker. It was easier to see now.

I had discovered this location years ago when I was a child, trying to hide from my parents after being scolded so harshly. Thinking back about that time still sent shivers down my spine, alas being the thrill seeker I always have been I never learned my lessons. To this day my parents don't know that I spend so much time here...to just...think.

I sure had a lot of thinking to do.

I sighed and finally arrived at my destination. It wasn't much but it was comforting. A small circular room with only an old golden chair, a dusty vanity which matched the gold seat, and lastly one hair brush. I had never touched that brush, nor bothered to wipe the vanity's mirror yet I still sat in front of it and stared at a blur I assumed was my reflection.

"Dad said we are hosting a ball to find a suitor..." I frowned. I really didn't want to get married. Especially to someone who would want me only for the kingdom I'd be inheriting, and then there is the fact of the matter that I'd have to learn to love someone. No falling in love naturally for Emma.

"Alexandra has mentioned that no one would want to marry such a dangerous princess, and that'd I'd be better off not getting married at all...she's right"

"Still I had to admit it hurt, I would think someone out there would want to make me as their bride" I huffed "Right mirror!?" I leaned in across and wiped the decades worth of dust with my hand.

The eyes that I saw in the mirror did not belong to me.

It took me several seconds to make a proper response, I've never been a screamer, it took a lot to make me do that. I sort of just gasped and was overwhelmed by curiosity and just continued to wipe the mirror even more. I wiped my dirty hand on my basic dress without thinking.

"Wow..."

Before me was the floating head of a man, the whole mirror was glowing ominous blue. I didn't feel threatened, the feeling in the pit of my stomach was excitement. How did I not know this was here!? Did my parents know? They must have...

The floating head cleared his throat "To answer your question. Yes there will be several men who will want to make you there bride"

I let my chin fall to my hands "I know that! but they don't want to marry me because of ...well me...they want to marry me because of my title..."

The floating head agreed "Yes, but you are smart enough to know that difference"

I gave him a half smile "Thanks" I answered him as if forgetting what an amazing discovery I had just made.

"What's your name?" I asked him "Why are you all the way down here? Are you magic?"

The floating head chuckled, it had been several years since he had spoken to someone and the young girl seemed so nice yet somehow so familiar.

"My you're a curious child..."

Instinctively I placed my hand over my mouth and recounted some lessons in manners. "Forgive me for being so rude sir..." It was uncomfortable for me to speak like that, especially to a mirror.

"Its alright. It's been some time since I had been able to speak to someone. I am trapped here in this mirror by my own misuse of magic."

"Oh I see, so you aren't a magic mirror"

The floating head shook his head "I am somewhat magical. I can show you things and can answer limited questions."

"And may I ask what you're doing here?" I was thinking back to all those times I was bearing my soul in front of this mirror. I started to feel a little embarrassed. I wondered why the mirror never responded back to me until now.

Was it because I whipped it with my hand? I looked at the remaining dust in my fingers. Could this be magic?

"I was sealed to be silenced with some fairy dust. If you can contain what you have left maybe it'll come in handy to you.

"Why were you sealed to be silent? Are you evil?" What I really wanted to ask was if he knew all my deep dark secrets that I've spoken in the past.

The floating head chuckled "I was sealed completely so I couldn't hear, see, or speak until you wiped all that dust off of me. I...don't consider myself evil..." He said that last part rather doubtful.

He must be evil otherwise why would he have been silenced in the first place?

I started taking a few steps back, wondering if there was really a way he could hurt me.

"...then why were you sealed...?"

The head sighed "Because I belonged to the evil queen"

The evil queen. That's right she lived in this castle for a long time. Remembering her caused all the blood to leave my face.

I had unsealed something magical that belonged to her!

"Be calm child. I wont cause you harm"

I shook my head and kept walking backwards. "She caused so much damage to this kingdom...we are still recuperating from all she's done"

"If you belong to her...then I should smash you to pieces right now!"

I caught site of the brush covered in cob webs and made a reach for it.

Sighing once more the mirror said without fear "Don't you think I would be in pieces already? Why do you think I was sealed instead of broken? The magic that incased me in here was my own. I'm trapped here forever"

I was unsure why but his words made me so sad...

"I'm sorry..." was all I was able to speak. I felt so much pity for him, and here I was upset over finding a suitor.

"It's alright. I'm already accustomed to it. Now I am able to roam through whatever mirror I wish so that I may gaze upon my beloved queen once more."

"You're in love with her?" I asked "The evil Queen?"

The head nodded "She wasn't always evil...in the end I just want her to find her happy ending. She was really hurt when she was young, by your mother actually."

That took me by surprise, I almost laughed at him. "My mother is the kindest woman on earth she couldn't possibly hurt anyone...well anyone who wasn't asking for it. Anyways I know all about Snow White and the Evil Queen, so you don't have to tell me."

I admit I was a little rude to the mirror, but there was no way the Evil Queen had good in her. I was curious how the mirror was going to find her though.

"Are you going to go to her now?" I asked.

The mirror nodded

"Are you going to be a spy for her? Is there going to be another war again?"

"A lot of difficulties will be coming your way young Emma. I wont be her spy, I just wish to see her once more."

"How'd you know my name..." I mumbled realizing all the questions I've been asking must be aggravating him.

"I hope you realize the Evil Queen is banished and branded. I don't think there will be any mirrors where she is"

"I'll find my way. Farewell young Emma, I warn you not to dabble in magic too much. There will be trouble if you do. Trouble I can't predict you will be able to overcome."

"Wait!" I said "Will you visit me again...please"

The floating head nodded and he was gone.

Afterwards the ominous glow that was around the mirror vanished and I was left staring back at my own eyes, immediately catching site of the fairy dust hand print I had on my skirt.

"Oh no" I gasped "If Father catches site of this stain I'll get in trouble!"

I dashed up the stone steps and was out the wooden door in seconds.

The sun had set already and several maids had already begun lighting the halls with lamps. Some too busy to see me dashing to my room.

"Your highness you're going to be late for dinner" one of the older maids called after me.

"Just going to go clean myself up first!" I answered nervously.

I had made it to my room and immediately pulled out another gown, looked at my fairy dust hand print and groaned. This was my favorite dress, it was so simple.

I sighed and pulled out my dagger and tore the fabric that had the hand print and stuffing the magical scrap in a jar.

"He said it'd come in handy..." I hid the jar beneath my bed.

Feeling rushed I pulled on the dress I had just lied out, still buttoning it on my way to the dining room.

"You're late" said my father who was already eating his meal, without even looking in my direction. I frowned, I guess he was still mad at me for running out after he told me about the ball.

"My apologies" I curtsied and took my seat besides my mother, who made more of an effort to speak to me.

"I never thought I'd see you in that gown" she told me with a bright perfect smile.

There was so much tension in the room.

"James" she addressed my father "Doesn't she look lovely?"

He stayed silent for a moment and then spoke "I'm sure many suitors would find you lovely in that. Not just your parents"

"I see" I answered him lightly "I suppose you're right. This gown really does bring out my best features, features that would attract many suitors. This gown really shows off my riches doesn't it?"

My father scowled at me from across the table and I simply giggled as did my mother.

"She gets that from you" she told him.

I loved my mother so much! Even if she claimed to not be on my side, I felt like she was.

My father sighed in defeat and brushed his hands through his hair.

"I can't take you both on...that's not fair to me"

We all laughed together, I felt a little better. I could feel that my parents were still agitated with me but they still loved me.

"Father..." I began "I have been giving a lot of thought to what you told me. I agree to have a ball but please don't present it as...you know...as its intent to find a suitor."

My parents never bothered to lie to me. They knew there was no point, I could always tell when someone lied to me. I just didn't understand why...why on earth they wanted me to get married so soon.

"I'm sorry Emma.." My mother was the one speaking this time. She was sincere.

"Lets make a deal!" she said.

At this my fathers eyes quickly darted to my mother. Did he seem worried?

"You meet with the suitors but you don't have to make a decision until your eighteenth birthday! How does that sound?"

There was something behind her words...something that worried me...but what I couldn't distrust anything my mother said.

"You agree that its best to learn your options now. Get to know them." she smiled.

"In the end maybe you'll lock eyes with someone and feel what your father and I felt. Love at first site" She reached out for his hand and encircled her fingers around his.

Both grossed out and amused I laughed "I don't believe in that stuff but alright it's a deal" I smiled, as if everything was okay...but it wasn't.

That night I didn't feel like sleeping. I just sat on my window sill thinking. I felt like my parents were hiding something from me. I could always tell when someone told me a lie, sometimes I wish I couldn't.

"Is there a place out there where I wont grow and maybe I could get out of this deal?" I buried my face in my arms.

Tomorrow was my sixtieth birthday. There wasn't going to be any balls to celebrate. Instead I was going hunting with my father. He never let me go with him, but I wore him down enough and I had the proper training to do it. I could tell he was uncomfortable but it was my birthday after all.

This is something I can worry about later.

I took one last glance at the night sky and retired to my bed.

"What are they hiding from me?" I asked the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty about going hunting was the silence.

I liked being with my father a lot, however right now this silence was more awkward than strategic.

It had been about two hours since we started, still no game to be found.

"Hey Dad, can we take a little break? I'm thirsty" I sat down on a rock and pulled out my canteen.

He nodded, some sweat dripping off his face. "Good idea" he reached for my canteen.

After taking a few drinks he said "We can just buy a doe and tell your mother we caught it"

I couldn't contain my laughter and nodded in agreement.

I sighed and looked at him, he looked so happy every time he talked about my mom. He loved her so much. They had been through a lot and things like that tend to make people closer. I didn't feel envy nor longing towards them, I was just filled with wonder. Would I experience that? Certainly not with the title, land, and riches. It's not like I minded having all of this, my family and people were still genuine friends and had hearts of gold.

However when other kingdoms nobles visited the situation wasn't so kind. The world was big and unknown, and I could tell when someone spoke lies. A power that I occasionally wished I did not posses. I've told my parents about it however...they simply defined it as me being cynical towards new people. Yet I had been correct 100% of the time.

That was the current weight I was feeling in my chest. My wonderful, kind, perfect parents were keeping something from me. I kept waiting for my dad to spring this secret engagement on me.

I heart my father put the canteen down. He cleared his throat, which was strange considering he had just been drinking water.

Was he feeling nervous?

"Emma" he began "There is something important your mother and I want to tell you"

I shifted on my rock. "Shouldn't we wait for mom then?" I offered hoping to by myself some time.

He nodded "Right. In that case, can I tell you what it isn't?"

I furred my eyebrows, shrugged in his direction and nodded "Sure..." my tone sounding like a question.

"You're not engaged" he said boldly

It took me a moment to process what he was saying, I gave a light chuckle "What?" I asked entirely confused.

He raised his palms as if surrendering "Listen, I know you've been worried about that and I wanted to clear your head. You get to choose your suitor-"

"You mean from the approved suitors list, right?"I interjected.

I heard him laugh "Oh honey, if I had it my way that list would be empty. No one is good enough for you"

"Awe...dad..." I held my hand over my heart, what can I say? I was touched. "Alright continue"

"So..." he continued "I want you to stop over thinking about being betrothed. This kingdom doesn't need to sell their princess for gains alright?" he nudged my chin causing me to smile.

"Alright dad, I love you" and I gave him a hug.

"Well now that you're not so deep in thought, lets go catch dinner!" he exclaimed picked up his bow and then proceeded into the forest.

At first I was relieved but then...what was the news my parents had for me?

* * *

After a few hours my father and I decided that today wasn't our day to hunt.

"Let's head back" he patted my head "Oh, I can hear her now" he then posed in a dignified manner and swayed his hips back and forth "'You should've taken me instead Emma. I have way more experience as a hunter'" his voice was high pitched as was my laughter.

When I was able to breath properly I wiped a small tear in the corner of my eye "Dad" I turned to him, his own posture slightly off still.

I looked him in the eyes to grasp his attention "Thank you for taking me hunting again"

The gratitude took him aback but in the end he smiled, however right when he was about to say something back we heard someone scream.

"HELP!"

Like father like daughter we both, without question picked up our bows and dashed in the direction we heard the shouting from.

It was odd he hadn't stopped me from running towards the sound of screaming but our family was one made up of heroes. Even me I carried the gene of heroism too, to my fathers disappointment I had the habit of endangering myself for the sake of helping others.

In the end, he had to accept this part of me. Regardless, our priority now was to help who ever was screaming.

We stopped around a heavily forested area.

"Be on your guard" my father said removing his bow from his chest, I did the same.

"Hello?" I called out gently into the forest.

"Over hear!" responded the voice, it sounded like a boy.

I looked around not seeing anything, taking slow cautious steps towards where I heard the boy.

"Emma be careful, it could be a trap" my father shouted behind

Right when I turned to tell him that I was fine and didn't need that type of advice, I lost my footing.

"Emma!" my father yelled after me as I began skidding down this giant hole I had not seen before.

"Father!" I yelled back.

I was sliding backwards into the darkness, hitting every single branch and rock along the way.

"Father!" I began to cry as the hole seemed to be never ending.

"Hang on I got you!" Someone shouted

They sounded as if they were behind me.

Suddenly I was elevated, I felt two arms encircle around my chest "Ahh! Who is there!" I was still falling at a great velocity so who ever caught me simply broke my fall.

We both skidded to the bottom of the hole. I was relieved to finally be on level ground.

"Ow..." I groaned, keeping my eyes closed in fear of seeing all the darkness.

"Hey..." someone said gently poking my shoulder "You can let go now"

Begrudgingly I opened my eyes, surprised to see that some of the suns rays were illuminating my prison.

I let out a deep breath to relax myself

"Are you okay?" the person spoke again. I realized that I was still hanging on to him and quickly let go

"Sorry!" This was embarrassing. I was so scared I hugged a total stranger!

"Its okay" he smiled at me

Finally getting a good look at him, I noticed that he was not as young as he sounded. He seemed roughly my age, maybe a little younger, had shaggy brown hair and grey eyes.

I chuckled

 _My hero_

Whether he was younger than me or not he had still tried to catch me as I fell, but I guess I may have been to heavy for him so instead he broke my fall. I wondered if he was hurt. He wasn't acting like it, instead he smiled and stared at me.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat

That seemed to have snapped him out of his staring

"Sorry! It's just umm..." his face became a little colored and then he stayed quiet.

"My name is Baelfire!" he extended his hand happily.

"Emma" I responded about to take his hand when I noticed his injuries, his hands were covered in scrapes and splinters.

Instead I held it up to the little light we had "You're badly hurt!" I sounded more mad than compassionate.

He snatched his hand back and looked at me eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

Oh I get it, this might be the first time a girl held his hand.

"Have you been trying to climb out of here?" I asked him

He nodded "Yes, I've been trying all day...and you tried to help but now you're stuck here with me...I'm so sorry"

He let his head sink in shame, it was a little endearing.

"Baelfire, don't worry my dad is up there I'm sure he can get us out."

I stood up from the ground having to steady my stance since my knee's had been badly scrapped during my landing.

"Dad! Dad I'm okay! I found the little boy!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I saw my dad poke his head out "Emma! Don't worry I'll find a way to get you two out"

I smiled and turned to Baelfire who was turning over some rocks with a stick "A little boy...she called me a little boy...how old does she think I am?"

Oops...

"Hey don't take it like that" I said awkwardly "He'll work faster if her thinks there's a kid involved"

"Humph" he said and crossed his arms "I'm way older than you" he muttered

"What was that" I asked for clarification.

He shook his head "Forget it" he stood up as well. I was surprised, he was taller than I imagined though not as tall as me. He still had some growing to go.

I snickered and couldn't help compare our heights with my hand.

Again, I embarrassed him. "Knock it off..." he snapped shoving my hand away "At least I'm not afraid of the dark" he challenged

"Pffft, I'm not afraid!" I folded my arms over my chest.

He laughed at my claim "Oh please, you were shaking in my arms and didn't let go"

"I um..." I blushed remembering how tightly I held on to him. That wasn't fair, I had just suddenly fallen into a hole..of course I was scared.

I looked back at him and his face was also red "Why are you blushing?" I asked, I tried to sound coy but instead I sounded nervous.

He turned away "I am not blushing" he told me

I then heard something fall behind me it was a rope!

"Dad! You found a rope!" I shouted happily grasping it but then I remembered Baelfire's hands "Can you climb?" I asked him.

"Of course I can" he seemed almost insulted I had asked and made his way to the rope. I almost wanted to explain that I was concerned for his hands.

Almost, instead the feeling to tease him more overcame me.

"Hey dad! The little boy is going to climb up first!"

From the rope he looked and sent me a mean glare, I simply smirked back victoriously.

I had no idea what meeting this boy would do to my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started referring to our new guest as Bay. He became defensive whenever my father or I would ask him about how he ended up in that hole. Eventually my parents easily bought his story but only I knew he was lying. I thought it was harmless enough at the beginning but my curiosity was getting the better of me. If he were in trouble why not tell the most powerful people in the kingdom?

We had momentarily taken him in until we figured out what to do with him. He had claimed to not have any parents but I could tell he was a runaway.

I had to ask him about it when we were both alone, which thanks to my dotting father seemed unlikely.

He couldn't have come at a most perfect time either, the whole castle was busy welcoming guests from other kingdoms and receiving gifts for my birthday. Not to mention all the preparation that were going into my belated birthday ball. All of this almost made me forget to ask my parents what the big secret was. It was a bad time to ask when dad and I came home with Bay and not a doe. Did I say perfect? I meant worst.

My mother even made an unfunny comment "Emma darling! You're quiet the huntress! You've caught yourself a suitor all on your own"

Both Bay and I made disgusted expression, acting as if we were ten rather than sixteen. My father thought it was the least amusing, probably regretting that he offered to give him a place to stay in the castle.

He stood between us. "Dad..." I couldn't help but groan embarrassed.

After a few days Bay and my dad had formed a weird bond. I didn't like it.

Suddenly he had the son he always wanted. Anytime my dad wanted to work out with some sword play, Bay was there eager to learn. Inflating my dads ego definitely helped his status, asking for pointers and being his sparring partner. Same thing with archery. Where was I when all this fun was being had? Practicing my dancing, lute, and manners to prepare me for the ball.

At least with table etiquette Alexandria was there with me, she had arranged to come one week early to spend time with me.

"So I can't help but notice this new friend of yours" she commented gently putting down her goblet after taking a sip. I could never put down that stupid cup as quietly as her.

"Bay? He is just some kid we found in a hole a couple days ago" I replied forgetting to make eye contact with her, being too busy figuring what fork I was meant to use for my meal. Thankfully this was all practice, still I could feel my mothers eyes on me.

"Bay, so that is the young lads name. He is quite handsome" she said perfectly cutting the piece of meat on her plate and taking a small bite.

Her comment made me lose grip on my utensil, a loud clang alerting everyone of my mistake.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, her big blue eyes looking up at me with innocence.

I shook my head and had to stop myself from picking up the utensil, waiting for the servant to come around with a fresh one.

"No Alexa, no nothing wrong" feeling nervous I started drinking from the goblet a little too quickly. Luckily it accomplished what I wanted. Shutting my mouth.

Alexandria smiled knowingly, which for some reason annoyed me.

"Princess" she spoke gently "This 'kid' as you so call him, claims to be our same age. There isn't anything inappropriate about me commenting on his fair visage. He is taller than I am after all."

I put my cup down, this time placing great focus on doing it gently. I put way more thought into how perfect I wanted that goblet to be placed than I should've.

Alexandria probably thought I was ignoring her and proceeded to cut the rest of her meal.

"There is nothing wrong with it Alexa...it's just...I get this weird vibe from him you know?" I tried to fix my situation.

She shook her head "I'm afraid not your highness"

I wanted to tell her to stop with all these titles but I knew she had her servants here ready to report any misbehavior back to her parents, so I didn't press it.

"Maybe I'm just feeling a little uneasy about everything that's going on" I picked up my fresh fork and tried again to divide my meal into the appropriate amount. Picking it up with my fork and letting it glide into my mouth gracefully.

"If I may be so bold to say, perhaps you have a mild attraction to him?" the meat fell from my gaping moth before I even had an opportunity to chew it. I swear she planned it like this. "He is the first young man you've met that didn't know who you were"

Feeling the heat overcome my face I looked back on my plate, I couldn't respond! As much as I wanted to tell her she was wrong I couldn't respond.

"From what you tell me" she continued "he did show signs of heroism and we both know that is a feature you find attractive" She gave a very unprincess like smirk that I'm sure her servant didn't see, otherwise she wouldn't have risked it.

"I...I only just met him earlier this week" my voice was weak but it was the best I could do.

She went back to her proper demeanor, ugh I had been rubbing off on her! Yet she manipulated situations so well, I wish I could be like her sometimes.

"I do believe your parents fell in love when they first locked eyes" she commented graciously

"It was...dark in the hole" was all I could muster as evidence that we had not locked eyes.

I sighed and signed for my drink to be refilled by the servant that was right behind me.

I heard what Alexandria was saying but that wasn't it. At least I hoped it wasn't. This isn't how I expected love to feel, full of fear and unease.

The doors to the dining room opened loudly, followed by my father who was red in the face with joy. Boy following close behind him.

"I am so hungry" said my father attempting to hug and kiss my mother playfully. She jokingly pushed him stating he was sweaty but her laughter was of pure happiness to have him so near.

"Baelfire is amazing! He is picking everything up so quickly" my father sounded so proud yet I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy in my heart.

"Thank you..Sire" he remembered to address my dad properly when so many other royals were present.

"You'd make an excellent squire to the king" my dad commented not realizing that, that wasn't a position he could give..at least I think I didn't.

I gave Bay a side look and realized that the days here had done him well. He had been fed properly and exercising with my dad regularly. I had to wonder if I had imagined those couple few inches I had over him, he had gained a bit of muscle too. He just seemed so much older all of a sudden, such a drastic change couldn't have been normal.

Bay turned to look at me probably feeling my eyes on him, I quickly turned knowing full well he had caught me staring longer than appropriate. I looked up at Alexandria to see if she was also looking at the young man she had previously deemed as attractive but no. Her nice long eyelashes were making it seem as if her eyes were closed as she looked down on her meal.

I moved on my seat hoping my mother would catch on in my discomfort.

"You're interrupting Emma's practice" my mother complained on my behalf, she had caught on.

My dad, not taking the hint said "Ah alright well lets sit down and eat" and gestured Bay to sit beside him. "Don't worry so much on formalities here" with a raise of his hand he dismissed the staff, except for the one.

"You may leave as well" my dad told the servant behind Alexandria.

"I am under strict orders to not leave the princess' side" he answered without even looking at my father. That was brave, but the servant was so sure of his status he could even refuse royalty.

Alexandria spoke "My apologies your highness, Jacques has been assigned to keep a close eye on me. I promise he won't interfere in anyway, just pretend like he isn't here"

I could almost hear Alexandria's after thought _"...that's what I do"_

My father nodded "Very well"

I didn't need to make any awkward movements to signal anyone of my discomfort. I'm certain that even the servants where aware, I wasn't sure but I could've sworn I saw Alexandria holding in laughter.

Why me...

There wasn't much else my mother, the Queen could do without making a scene, because what was the big deal? Especially with all the staff leaving us like it was a normal family dinner.

"Just don't be too distracting" my mother warned the two. That would help a little.

"Back to our previous conversation your highness" Alexandria began, her melodic voice no doubt catching Bay's attention.

I felt a bit of panic rise up but then I realized Alexa was lying. Her lies had traces of honesty that even I had a hard time figuring them out.

"Your dress for the ball, have you decided on a color?" she asked looking up causing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

I relaxed a small bit, very small.

"...No..." I cleared my throat as I had started to mumble. I had no intention of messing up a conversation in front of Bay.

"No, not yet. I am torn between a Lavender and a Rouge" I answered so gracefully both my parents paused to process it was me that had spoken.

Neither of them said anything but I could hear my dad stifling a cough. Bay seemed bored of our conversation and started picking at his food.

Good.

Alexandria spoke again "Baelfire was it?" her golden iris' locked with his, he looked like a shocked deer.

I felt partially impressed she had only heard his full name once, I sighed feeling a little bit of envy towards Alexandria's perfection.

As I had once figured, Bay had no experience talking to girls and having one as pretty as Alexandria speak to him made him noticeably nervous. Alexandria hid her amusement and continued to speak.

"I would hate to exclude you from the conversation. However I'd appreciate your opinion, is there a color you favor?"

Bay also had little experience speaking to royalty, the formality he had with me and my family setting him up for failure. I took a sick joy in his visible discomfort, audibly swallowing whatever food he had in his mouth, not looking Alexandria in the eyes, and shuffling around nervously in his seat.

"Your highness" he started off awkwardly, I hid my smile by taking a drink "I enjoy the color of the sunset..." he trailed off. Wrong. So wrong. It was nice to not be the only one to mess these things up.

"...excuse my boldness but the color much like your beautiful eyes"

I choked on my drink, some of leaking out of my mouth.

"Emma!" my mother said half disappointed half concerned over my hysteric coughing

"There was a..." more coughing "a insect in my drink"

I felt only half of the room bought my excuse.

I looked up at Alexandria expecting her to be flustered but of course she was as composed as ever. She turned to Jacques and convinced him to get me a fresh cup and a new napkin.

No words could describe how embarrassed I felt, feeling my eyes sting I just wanted to get up and run.

"Oh dear, your highness Emma, you got some wine on your dress" I heard a chair squeak and footsteps rapidly approach me. I was confused since I had been drinking water.

I felt a silk dress rub against my arm and I suddenly noticed Alexandria was at my side, shielding me from my audience. Everything happened so quickly that I had only processed we had been drinking water not wine.

"Please your majesties, allow me to accompany the princess and help her change"

I realized Jacques was out of the room.

"Yes of course" I heard my mother say "The lessons can be over for now"

Being sure my tormented expression wasn't seen, Alexandria excused us both from the dining room.


End file.
